A wolf in love
by LiskenLiz
Summary: What if you realise that the one thing you have been looking for all your life is just in front off you. Werewolf Santana.
1. Prologe

In the last 6 month my life has changed completely. On my 18th birthday I had my first change. Now you want to know what change I mean. I felt a terrible pain all over my body. I thought I was going to die or I wish I could die so the pain would go away. At first I thought I would pass out but I didn't. For the next 3 hours I felt every bone of my body break. After the pain has stopped all around me went black. After that I ran from my home, my friends and my life.  
Now 6 Month later I'm standing in front of my old home in a black Hoody. I am looking up at the window that once belonged to my bedroom. Next to me stands my best friend Dani. She looks at me with raised eyebrown . "Are you ready for this Santana?" Now I turn my head to her. "No." I look back at my old house. "But let's do this." I said and began to walk up to the front door.


	2. Welcome home

I knock on the front door. I haven't seen my parents in 6 months and I am really nervous. How will the react? As the front door opens my mother stands in front of me. Before I could say something my Mother engulfs me in a hug. "I have missed you so much." As my mum releases me I saw a tear ran down her cheek. "I have missed you too." I said as I wipe the tear from her cheek. I look behind me and see Dani looking at us. "Mum this is Dani. She and her family helped me in this last 6 month." My mum looks at Dani and smiles. "Thank you so much." Dani smiles back at my mum "No problem. She has helped me too." My mum led us into the living room. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to sleep?" Dani and I had to laugh at that. "No mum we are fine." I look at my phone and realize it was already 9 P.M. "Do you want to stay the night Dani?" My mum ask Dani. "No my parent and our pack are waiting for me. The all brought a house in this neighborhood so we are all together." My mum smiles at Dani while I led her to the front door. "Should I bring you home?" I asked her as she goes through the door. "Hey I am a big bad wolf I think I can go alone." Of course. "I just want to be nice." She waves at me as she goes down the driveway. I go back to my mother and hug her again. "I really missed you." She hugs me back and pulled away. "Will you go to school tomorrow?" She looks at me? "Yes."Is my only answer before I go to my old room. Nothing has changed in her but everything in my life has changed. I change into clothes to sleep which are too baggy. In this 6 month I lost weight and trained every day how to fight. So my body is very athletic now. I go to bed and fall asleep very fast.

At the next morning I wake up at 6 in the morning. At first I take a shower and look into my wardrobe for something to wear. Everything in here is too baggy. I have to go shopping in the afternoon maybe Dani will go with me. After that I go down to eat breakfast. The first thing I notice is my dad who sits at the table. "Hey Dad." My dad stood up and hugs me tight. "How have you been baby girl?" I hug him back and cry softly. "Good. But I have missed you." He wiped the tears away and smiles at me. "We have missed you too. How is this whole pack thing?" He looks at me. "It is not so bad. I had to get used to this mind reading thing at first. But now it isn't so bad." My parents look shows that they are confused. "What is mind reading?" I laugh lightly. "The people in a pack can communicate in their minds." My parents and I eat breakfast before I go to my room to collect my things for school. I can't stop thinking about one thing since I am back. Now I have to know it."Mum?" I look at the back of my mum's head. "Yes sweety?" Now or never. "How were Hannah and Quinn while I was away?" My mum turns around and looks at me. "They were really shocked and sad. The first weeks the called every day but after that they stop calling. I think they couldn't deal with the thought of losing you." Oh wow. That hurts. I couldn't call any of them and I am really sorry for that. "Bye Mum. Bye Dad." I go to the front door as my dad walks up behind me. "Wait. Me and your Mum have a surprise for you." He opens the front door and goes to our garage. "It was supposed to be a birthday present. Better late than never." He opens the gate and there is a black Suzuki motorcycle. "Oh my God" I look at my parents with an open mouth. "This is mine?" Both my mum and dad smile at me. "Yes sweety." My mum gives me a black helmet and kiss me on my right cheek. "Be careful." They go back inside as I put my helmet on and drive to Dani.

"Oh my… What the Fuck is that?" Dani almost screams as she sees my new motorcycle. "It was a present from my parents" She looks totally shocked but happy at the same time. "Here" I give her another helmet. "Wait I should tell you that the pack meets tonight at 9 P.M. And you can bring your parents with you if you want." I get onto my motorcycle and wait for Dani to do the same. "I will ask them when I am home but I think they will say yes." After 10 minutes we arrive at my new and old school. I park in the parking lot and go to the principal office with Dani. Principal Figgins gives us our schedules and we go to our first class which is math. Since 6 month I haven't been in a class full of humans. My alpha which is Dani's dad told me many things about changing, our pack, the history and about mates. Every werewolf has one mate something like a soul mate. If a werewolf sees their mate for the first time their whole body freeze and you can't control yourself at first. The bell rings and Dani and I go to the lunch room. While I talk to Dani I bump into some one. " Sorry I didn't saw you." The person turns around and I am shocked as I realize who is in front of me. "Hannah?" She looks like she just saw a ghost. "Santana?" I force myself to smile at her. "Hey." She doesn't respond but she doesn't leave either. Before I could say anything I felt a pain in my cheek. A really bad pain. Then it hit me. Hannah has slapped me.


End file.
